


“单向”暗恋（6）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（6）

Loki不想再继续无意义的对话，他曾满足于Thor不经意的一个回望和注视，他苦苦挣扎，想要从兄长那里分得一些温暖和关注，但是这一次又一次，都在告诉他，Loki，是该放弃了。

也许注定Thor会爱上别人。

他和Thor从来都不平等，他的哥哥留给他的一直都是背影，朝夕之间，他越走越快，不愿意给他的弟弟追上的机会了。

他很累了。Loki无力再与Thor争吵，他只想躺在床上好好睡一觉，如果幸运的话，也许明天就能接到Mjolnir的通知。

他推开Thor，转开锁孔，打开玄关处的开关，瘦削的身体投下小小的一团阴影，“Thor，你口口声声说为我好，但是你知道吗，你从来都很自私，你想到的只有你自己，你从来都没有想过，Loki Odinson想要什么，我也是人，活生生的人，不是被你操纵的玩偶。

“你回去吧，不要再来了。”

“Loki，不要闹小孩子脾气。马上就是高考，不要拿自己的前途开玩笑，跟我回家……”Thor的眉头皱成一团，他真的无法理解一向乖巧听话的弟弟会在这种时间做出让人匪夷所思的举动来。

“Thor，”Loki抬起头，湖绿色的瞳孔宛如碧波微漾的水面，“你是不是在想，为什么我那从小都懂事听话的弟弟，会做出这么出格的事来。”

“我怀孕了。”昏黄的光线下，那双眼睛绿得能滴下水来，扬起的唇角让他看起来平静又绝望。

“……”

Loki面无表情的看着他的哥哥身体晃了晃，后退了几步，原本被紧紧拽着手臂不知道在什么时候被甩开了。

我给过你机会的，Thor。

你知道吗，现在让你厌弃又避而不急的怪物，是你的孩子。

他轻轻笑了笑，笑得惨淡而苦涩，就该是这样的，就此分道扬镳吧。一切都可以回到原点，Loki Odinson本就是个得不到爱的可怜虫。

在他转身合上门的时候，一只手抵住了门框，“……你就这么爱他吗？”穿透被笼罩着雾黄色灯光的空气，传来的是沙哑的叹息，就像尖锐物划过磨砂玻璃，Loki好笑的觉得Thor也会因此伤心。

“……你愿意为了他，毁掉你的人生，值得吗，Loki？”

“……”

Loki被Thor的反应弄得有点懵了，他不是被他这个肮脏又不知羞耻的弟弟恶心透了，甚至触碰一下都难以接受吗，他不是已经和喜欢的女人在一起，把他这个弟弟抛到了九霄云外吗。现在站在他面前，手臂因为紧绷而突起大片的青筋，蔚蓝的眼睛溢出的受伤仿佛透亮的玻璃弹珠，蹦到地上，留下清脆的撞击声。

啪嗒……啪嗒……

“嗯，值得，”他看着泛着锈斑的门脊，“Thor，我从不敢对他说，我有多爱他。我站在这里，他就像银河那头的星星，光芒万丈又触不可及。”那点蒙了灰的喜欢又被不甘心的拿出来，甚至，他都不敢看Thor的眼睛。

“他对你好吗？”

Loki碰了碰那块突起的铁锈，剥落成碎屑落到脚边，“他大概要出国了吧，我们很久没联系了。”嗯，这句是实话。

“……”

他没有看到，夜色遮掩下，他攥紧的双拳不住地颤抖。

“我很好，Thor，不用为我担心。”他很努力的维持快要垮掉的微笑，“倒是你，希望等我生下孩子还能赶得上你的婚礼。”

他本还想多说几句，Thor大概不会再来了，但是他的演技糟糕透顶，他几乎要哭出来了，“很晚了，回去吧。”

他背过身去，眼泪大颗的滑落，无声的砸到地上，晕开湿漉漉的水渍。

 

“好好照顾自己，早点休息，多吃一点，你瘦了。这儿的房子太旧，连灯都没有，我给你带了一些钱，你可以换一个更好一点的住处，撑不下去了记得回家。Loki，永远不要看轻你自己，你很好。”

“今天打扰你了，我走了。”

 

门被轻轻的合上，外面窸窸窣窣的脚步声渐行渐远，四周再次陷入寂静。这很好，Loki你做得很好，这是对你和对他最好的选择。

他打开屋子里的灯，白炽灯的光线亮刺眼，照得整个房间冰冷又空荡。这没什么可难过的，毁掉两个人的人生还不如就让他一个人腐烂变质。

他走到厨房给自己倒了一杯水，可是一大股水流洒到了桌上，顺着桌角滴到了脚边。他坐在有点吱呀作响的椅子上，往着窗外影影绰绰斑驳不明的光斑出神。灵动的绿色成了一汪死水，把地毯湿濡了一大片。

他被Thor搞得一团糟。

突然，翠色微微眨了眨，他小跑几步冲到门边，用力拉开，连鞋都没顾上。

 

没有……没有了……

他走了……

 

宽大的披风松松垮垮的挂在他的身上，光裸洁白的脚贴在粗糙的水泥地面上，走廊上一个人也没有。

这个该死的，愚蠢的Thor，他居然这么听他的话，一声不吭的走得毫不犹豫，这可笑极了。自以为是的说出那些话，把他撩拨的动摇不已又一走了之。他才是世界上最蠢的人，每一次都会重蹈覆辙，跳进Thor准备好的陷阱。

如果你再坚持一下，再坚持一下的话……

这是他想要的，但是当一切真实发生，Thor离开他的时候，他的心就像装满了炸开的葡萄柚，鲜红的汁水溅得到处都是，尝起来又酸又苦。

他靠着墙滑坐到地面，头深深的埋进膝盖，再也控制不住自己的痛哭出声。

 

Loki几乎昏睡了12个小时，醒来的时候已经快到中午了，他一点胃口都没有，自从怀孕开始每天早上他都觉得头晕目眩，如果不用操心别的，他真想一直这么睡过去。

这几天他的胸口涨得厉害，有时候脱衣服的蹭到，乳头就翘得又挺又尖，他缩在被子里，拉扯着高高翘起的乳头，拇指来回搔刮着奶孔，左手快速撸动勃起的阴茎，顶端吐出了一些黏液，他沾了一点，往下来到阴唇附近，手指轻轻的打着转，拨开了一点小心的往里面送，手指被内壁紧紧的绞住，“啊……”

拇指摩擦着上方充血的阴蒂，密集的神经让爆炸性的快感填满了这个男人。

他躺在床上，紧闭的双眼轻轻的扇动着，他正想象着Thor，他一手揉捏着他肿胀的胸部，嘴里叼着他的另一只乳头，粗糙的舌苔在大了一圈的粉色乳晕上来回转圈，继而又含住他挺翘的乳头大口吮吸，仿佛要吸出奶汁一样。

带着薄茧的手指在他的体内抽送，深深浅浅的，戳到了他每一个敏感点，白皙的身体在毯面上来回扭动，阴茎高高翘起，贴在他的小腹上，后穴不住的一开一合，透明的肠液顺着股沟往下流，殷红的阴蒂被来回拨弄，好像秋风里的树叶左右摇摆，扯得穴里的嫩肉一阵战栗。

“Thor……好舒服……”

眼前是刺目的白光，他被自己弄上的高潮，大股的精液射到了被褥上，星星点点溅得到处都是。

 

要说今天发生了什么算得上不错的好事，那就是他做完产检回家的路上接到了Mjolnir打来的电话，是二等奖，他极力忍住了在电话这头讽刺主办方的言辞，向对方提供了自己的银行账号，就当是看在钱的面子上。毫无眼光的主办，怪不得越做越差了。

医生跟他说，他需要多补充一些营养，孕吐最严重的时期已经过去了，但是Loki并没有觉得自己的胃口有变好的趋势，三餐只是例行公事的咀嚼下咽，这遭到了那位看起来很和蔼的女医生的一顿批评。他被要求多吃一些蛋白质和足够的维生素，天啊，他哪有精力去耐心的准备这些。

好在他现在有钱了，等到他磨磨蹭蹭的买够几天的食物，他打算做一周的山顶洞人。大袋的食物实在是重得可以，等他挪到家门口的时候，他足足喘了一分钟才有力气掏出钥匙。诸神在上，单亲孕妇才应该被纳入重点保护对象名单吧。

等到一脚把大门踹开，把两袋吃的半扔半砸的甩进客厅，Loki才终于发现哪里有些不对劲。

很少被使用的厨房正亮着灯，隐隐约约传来一些动静，等他走近一点的时候竟然闻到了食物的香味，Loki使劲嗅了嗅，好像是番茄牛腩。所以这个贼不仅闯到了他家，还肆无忌惮的做起了吃的？！

他抓起拐角的拖把，蹑手蹑脚的摸到了厨房的侧面，在他纠结是先打头还是戳爆他的下体的时候，他家的这位小偷先生已经端着一大碗冒着热气的牛腩汤从里面走了出来。

“Loki？你回来了？快来尝尝，我刚才按着菜谱做的，不知道味道怎么样。”

“……？？？”

这是什么情况？他是在做梦还是因为营养不良他已经开始出现幻觉了？

等他回神的时候，他已经被拽到了桌前，他的哥哥，Thor Odinson，正端着不知道从哪里弄来的精致碗勺一口一口的喂着他喝那锅子的牛腩汤。

“……？？？”

Thor好笑的看着他，手上的动作倒也没停下来，“好喝吗？”

“嗯，好喝……不是，Thor你怎么会在我家？？？”Loki咽下一大块酥软的牛腩，下意识的说到一半，很快又发现这一切都很不对劲。

“你昨天说什么都不愿意让我留下，我看你困得都快软下去了，又不好死赖着不走，只好想点别的办法。”Thor把最后一汤匙浓汤都送到Loki的嘴里，这才开始解释。

“你是雇了什么开锁匠吗？！”他的声音下意识的提高了几个分贝，变得尖锐起来。

“我又不是来抢劫的，我只是找到了你的房东跟她说明了情况而已，别把我想的这么糟，Loki。”Thor无奈的揉了揉鼻子。

“Thor，我不想跟你绕弯子，你到底想做什么？”

“你还没明白吗？我来就是想照顾你，我找了一些菜谱，还有一些孕期指南和婴儿用品，不知道还缺什么……”Thor从口袋里摸出一张折成豆腐干大小的纸片，上面密密麻麻的记了一大串英文字符。

 

TBC


End file.
